


Fite with me!

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Claiming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, slight case of coitophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: Your battles were just as intense as the sexual tension between you. Yet you did not dare act upon it because of your fear... Until today.





	Fite with me!

You stood back to back with the Great and Terrible Papyrus, surrounded by a group of thugs. Both of you were bruised and battered, HP knocked to about a third of your max HP. You see, you liked to have fights with the tall, dark skeleton. The whole town knew you did, leading you to the current situation.

Ever since you had fallen into the Underground you two did nothing else but fight. First you did it for survival with Papyrus really trying to kill you. But over the weeks you had been here the fights turned from survival to a mutual aggression, both drawing a kind of pleasure out of your battles. You never fought in the house other than verbally, both Classic Sans and Papyrus kept an eye socket on you to prevent any fights. So you took your battles outside… And one of such battles had led you here. You and Fell had been fighting, throwing jabs at each other and actually enjoying the little play fight. Until these guys joined in, Fell had noticed them before you had. Grabbing you by the collar to pull you out of the way of an attack. Both of you had knocked down the others HP to that third which was a disadvantage at the moment. Well… Fell would be alright, his HP being greater than yours. You however had to be careful… Fell chuckled, drawing attention to himself.

“Attacking while our attention was drawn elsewhere… Clever~ nyeh heh heh heh! But it takes more than that to surprise the Great and Terrible Papyrus!” He spoke summoning sharpened bones, his magic flared up. You could feel the heat and rage radiating from him. “You were foolish to attack! Now I’ll repay you the favor!” He roared, attacking your assailants ferociously. A shiver went down your spine, excitement flaring up in your gut as you took his example. Jumping into the fight with a renewed vigor. The intense fights with Fell were nothing compared to these guys. Their only strength in numbers which was quickly dwindling. A few smart ones turned tail and ran the others desperately trying to take you both out. You panted, taking out the last guy on your side before you heard the fwooshing sound teleportation usually made. You turned around only to see a dragon-shaped skull blast what appeared to have been the leader of the thugs to dust. It disappeared right after leaving you with mouth agape. D-did Fell always have that power? Why hadn’t he used it on you? You look over to said skeleton. He was on his knee, panting. The attack had probably drained him from most of his magic. He stood up the moment he noticed your gaze. “Nyeh, that was less than impressive…” He remarked snide. He carefully gazed at you. You could feel him check you before he turned. “You are lucky they interfered, Brat.” He spoke to you straightening himself up. “I would have captured you had they not, now I am not in the mood to deal with you.” He sneered turning around. A smile tugging on his teeth as he knew that comment would get you riled up. You chased after him, falling in stride with him.

“Capture me?! I had you on your back, Sunshine!” You retorted with a sour expression. He raised an apathetic bone brow. The nickname had stuck ever since you fell down. Classic Sans had asked you about it. You answered him with a grin: ‘Because he has such a _sunny_ disposition.’ Fell had grown used to it by now. He chuckled.

“You wish, Brat.” He remarked smug. You huffed at him. The rest of the walk was silent, using your remaining energy to get home safely. Both you and Fell searched the main house for the medical kit, but it was nowhere to be found. “Ugh, I think one of the others has taken it…” Fell muttered annoyed while looking through the kitchen cabinets.

“I guess we should use mine, come on…” You shrugged pushing away from the door post you were leaning on. Fell grumbled moody but followed you that short distance to your house. Their old shack had been re-modeled, Fell’s softer original self had decided you needed your own place. You pull the medical kit from the bathroom.

Hands were gently roaming as you patched up each other’s wounds you couldn’t reach. There was a comfortable silence between you and Fell, only the occasional pained grunt and groan broke the pleasant peace. A few clothing pieces were discarded on the bathroom floor in the search of more injuries. You were left in only your underwear and being around Fell with so little coverage put you slightly on edge. Said skeleton watched you fix up your thigh, he never took you for a lace person… He cleared his throat.

“Human.” He spoke a little softer than usual, you looked up at him. “I ehm… Thank you. For your assistance in battle… You fight well… For a human…” He turned away from you. Your eyes wandered his bare upper body, taking in the structure of his bones. He had a lot of scars and healed fractures, tales of many battles. You gently cleaned out a wound on his scapula.

“… You’re welcome… And thank you too…” You replied him. A smile tugged at your lips. “For not being terrible today.” He grunted, turning his head to glare at you. You looked tired, your bloodied beaten body shivering from cold and lack of blood. Fell was a little impressed, even at your most vulnerable you still moved and talked as if you weren’t hurt at all. He stood up.

“Fucking brat,” He muttered tiredly. “I’m too tired to deal with you.” He added, walking towards the bathroom door. You watched him, bolting to steady him when he began to stagger. He let out a soft grunt, his sockets squished shut to make his vision stop spinning. You hesitated.

“Rest up in my bed.” You spoke, the hesitation in your voice. Fell picked up on the uncertainty. “It’s big enough for the both off us. Just… Just don’t touch me…” If he wasn’t so tired he’d decline but having you haul his ass back to his room wasn’t something he wanted others to see so he complied. You didn’t lie, the bed was big and comfortable enough for the both of you. You lay in silence for a while.

“… Why did you ask me not to touch you?” Fell asked, glancing over to you the odd request lingering on his mind. You opened your eyes and turned to look at him. You searched his skull for any indication of a foul thought… But only found genuine curiosity. You shortly debated with yourself on whether to tell him or not. You sighed.

“Just some bad experiences…” You answered, not wanting to tell him you were afraid. “I don’t like to be touched because of them…” Fell lifted his skull from the pillow, frowning at the answer. He observed you, noticing you had a look of discomfort on your face. Here you were, lying in bed with him. He, who had sworn to do anything to make you his… Yet you still let him this close in your vulnerable state…

“Yet you let me rest in your bed… With you.” He commented a smug smirk pulled on his teeth as he shifted propping his skull on his hand. “Why?” He asked, curiosity and interest perked. You sighed.

“Look, you took a lot of damage and drastically drained your magic. I don’t want you to get ambushed and dusted, Fell. Even that short walk is a risk, you couldn’t even walk straight out of the bathroom!” You replied looking at him. His sockets were lidded and looked thoughtful. His eye lights gazed at you. He scooted a little closer to you.

“…So what happened?” He asked softly. A look of surprise flashed on your face before you looked away blushing. You curled up slightly.

“… I-I… It _hurts_ …” You whispered softly. Fell wasn’t the sensitive kind, you knew so to actually tell him this was… Slightly daunting… “And it never stopped…” The skeleton next to you shifted and you feel his large hand pull you closer to him. “So it was just pain and no gain…” You looked up only to find Fell right next to you, his bones brushing against your skin made you shudder. He looked down at you. You looked even tinier than before. It was almost… Precious… He smirked wolfishly at you, he had you pinned against him. But it didn’t feel invasive to you…

“Sounds to me you haven’t been properly pleasured~” He nearly purred, lightly brushing his hips against yours, magic was already forming a bulge. You flinched, blushing as heat flared from your gut. “I can assist you with that~” He whispered huskily. You bit your lip, gaze lowering to his collar bones. You wanted to, stars you really wanted to… But Fell was known for being a bastard and hurting his ‘pets’ during such an intimate act… You made up your mind, curling your fingers on his ribcage. Fell shuddered, a soft growl emitted from his throat.

“Let me be in control.” You replied, giving him an insistent look. Fell gave a soft growl contemplating. He never gave up his control. But… You had gained some respect from the tall, dark skeleton. Heck, you could stand your ground against him! Your battles… Fell shuddered at the thought of them. You were ferocious, something he wished to claim for himself ever since you had started this game… Pleasurable images popped up in his mind and a low growl rolled out of him. If giving up his control meant he could claim you as his… He cupped your chin and pressed his fangs against your lips. A soft gasp escaped you and he invaded your mouth. Caressing your tongue with his in a soft, sensual battle. A bridge of saliva and magic connected you as you parted from the kiss.

“Whatever makes you comfortable, Kitten~” He whispered raspy. You hadn’t thought he’d agree but you were grateful he had. You pulled him back into a second passionate kiss, dragging your nails softly over his marred bones. He shuddered again, lightly brushing his bulge against your heated folds. A soft moan escaped into the kiss only to be swallowed by Fell. “These aren’t the only lips you can kiss…” You breathed against his fangs heatedly after you parted again. Fell growled affirmative beginning to trail skeleton kisses down your chest and stomach. Hands wandered gently over your sides to your hips, softly raking their phalanges over your sensitive skin. You shivered under his touch. This was nice, enjoyable even, though you couldn’t help tense when he reached your panties. Fell kissed you through the lace of your panties lightly licking it. He could smell your arousal and fuck it made him hunger for a taste of you. Intoxicated by the smell he slowly removed your panties, placing soft kisses on the newly exposed flesh. His hands guided your legs apart as he placed his skull between them. You gasped feeling his tongue lap at your folds. He was slow, gentle, teasing and stars the heat in your gut sparked something you didn’t know craved. You let a soft, quivering moan escape urging Fell. The skeleton took his time teasing your clit with the tip of his tongue, drawing out soft mewls and sighs from you. He was pleased with the soft sounds you gave him, eager to hear more, to hear you scream his name. Fell greedily drank the juices you made. His hot tongue pressed against your clit one last time before he entered you making you gasp and quiver, pressing your hips closer to him. He grunted pleased at the reaction, his tongue sensually rubbing against your inner walls. You panted, softly moaning at the feeling of the hot appendage inside you. Fell could feel your legs quivering next to him. He groaned lowly rubbing his bulge against the bed to relief some of the pressure. Your walls twitched in reaction to his groans giving him even more of your sweet nectar.

“Hhhhmm… F-Fell…” You wantonly breathed out. His eye lights flickered up at you. Giving him a lustful gaze your lips parted. “C’mere~” You commanded him. He obeyed, crawling back up and you pulled him back into a lustful kiss. Pushing him on his back without breaking the kiss, your hand wandered to his crotch lightly squeezing him. The tall skeleton growled wanting, restraining his hips from bucking up. The reaction gave you some comfort that he honored your agreement. Slipping down his pants you freed his cock, the hard member standing proudly and weeping for your touch. Your fingers ghosted over the shaft of his cock finding seven frenum piercings running along it. They made you hesitate for a moment. Fell noticed, he took your hand and lightly squeezed it. In his way he was asking you if you were okay. You nodded and climbed on top of Fell straddling his hips, his dick between your folds. You gazed down heatedly at the skeleton. Having the big, bad wolf straddled under your control flared heat in your gut. Fuck he looked sexy trying to keep himself in check like that. Soft grunts and shudders along with that half-lidded, lustful gaze were a fucking turn on… He looked at you, you were still being coy with him making it harder for him to contain himself. Removing the last piece of clothing, your bra, left you naked in front of him. He didn’t have much time glancing you over since you dove down for another kiss. He greedily accepted, lightly tugging on your hair to deepen the kiss. You slowly started to rub up against him, your wet lips slicking up his hard phallus. The piercings stimulated you in a sensual way to the point your fear was pressed to the back of your mind. Fell’s hands wandered your sides ending up at your hips, rubbing gentle circles over your sensitive skin. You broke the kiss to attack his cervical vertebrae. The edgey skeleton groaned turning his skull to give you space. Your folds were twitching by now, begging for something to enter so you. Biting down on Fell’s vertebrae you gently pushed the head of his cock between your soaking wet, heated folds. The pressure was slightly painful and you couldn’t help make a pained muffled noise. You trembled, scared the pleasure would ebb and leave you with the pain. Fell groaned at the bite mark you left on his vertebrae, not minding you marking him since he was going to do the same. Picking up on your distress he cupped your cheek and pulled you back into a passionate kiss.

“Relax, Kitten…” He breathed against your lips, nipping at your lower lip. His hand shifted slightly, thumb finding your clit and slowly rubbing it.

“Aahh~!” You softly gasped. Pleasure slowly overturned the pain bringing back your craving for his dick inside you. “Hhnnn~!” You whimpered as you push yourself on his cock, fully sheathing Fell’s throbbing cock inside you. Trembles from both the pleasure and pain wrecked your body as you adjusted to his thick, large dick. Fell groaned, panting, fighting the urge to just take you by this point. He looked at you lustfully, sitting on his hips with his cock deeply buried inside you. Your tight canal squeezing him. If he didn’t know better he’d thought you were a virgin. You were biting your finger, trying to relax. He growled softly taking in your petite form sitting on him. Battle scars littered your body, most of them made by him. He was proud in a sense that you had decided to keep them instead of letting his other self heal them. It already made you part his in his eyes… His hands wandered you’re your sides to your breasts, softly squeezing and massaging them. They felt great in his hands. The sensation of his bones on your skin left you shuddering under his touch. “Hhaaa… F-Fell…” You breathed wantonly starting to move having adequately adjusted to his length. Soft pants escaped you while you rode his dick, Fell softly rolling his hips to meet yours eliciting more shuddery moans from you. You moved slowly, keeping as much of him inside you. The piercings rubbed against your walls sensually, giving you the pleasure you craved. Fell grinned feeling you loosen up a little, his hands moving back down to guide your hips to meet his. “A-aaahh… M-more… F-faster…” You moaned at him to which he happily complied.

“F-fuck you feel aahh… Amazing, Kitten~” He growled softly, fuck, you were driving him crazy with this pace… A blush colored your already red cheeks brighter. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Enjoying yourself are we~?” Fell smugly growled. A few whimpering moans passed your lips.

“Y-yes… Aahhnn… Aahh… Hnnn… F-fuck yes~! AAHHNN~!” A loud, lewd moan ripped from your throat as Fell hit your sweet spot. Pleasure coursed through you like electricity, the fear you once had was gone. You were enjoying this. The skeleton hit your sweet spot over and over, earning himself some loud, lewd moans. Fell picked up the pace even more as your inner walls gripped and squeezed him. “Aahh!… Aahh!.. Aahh!… Haaa~!… P-PAPYRUS~!” You keened loudly as you reached your first orgasm, clamping down on his cock. He snapped and with a growl flipped you under him and fucking you through your orgasm prolonging it. You yelped following it up with a moan of pleasure.

“Mine! You’re mine, Kitten!” He growled possessively as he bit down on your shoulder and neck. You gasped a whimper, arching your back wrapping your arms and legs around him.

“Hnnn!… N-no fair… You aahhaahh… P-promised…” You moaned out as he pounded into you roughly. He chuckled knowing you were enjoying this too much to actually be mad at him.

“Suck it up and take it like a bitch~” He purred in your ear, licking the outer shell. The pleasure numbed your mind as you gasped out cries of pleasure. “Yes!… Hnnngg… S-scream my name, Kitten!” Fell growled burying his cock deep inside you as he spilled his essence. Feeling his release hit your walls tipped you over the edge, pressing your hips closer to his you did as he demanded.

“PAPYRUS~!” You cried out. Both of you panted, Fell left you a shuddering mess and completely spent. He checked you out to make sure your wounds hadn’t opened up. Satisfied he lapped up the blood from the marks he made. As he went to pull out you gripped his hips. “… Just a little longer…” You whispered, curling into him. He chuckled amused but did as you asked.

“Well, well, Kitten~” He softly growled at you. “Didn’t know you liked my cock that much~” You huffed at him with a blush. He nuzzled your neck. “It’s alright~ I’ll give it to you whenever you need it~” Fell spoke pulling out, the magic dissipating. You let out a mewl of protest to which he again chuckled. “Oh suck it up, Brat.” He growled though the nickname lacked the usual bite. “If you want it so badly I’ll give it to you after a nap.” A smirk graced his teeth. “But don’t think I’ll let you have control then.” The dark skeleton lay down beside you, letting you cuddle up against him. After all, you did mark each other agreeing to this partnership. A content sigh escaped you.

“… Thank you, Sunshine…” You whispered affectionately to him as you fell asleep against his ribcage. He glanced down at you a soft smirk on his teeth.

“No problem, Kitten…” Fell whispered back placing a kiss on your head before he to fell asleep.                    

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban  
> Still hope you enjoy~


End file.
